1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing and, more particularly, to reversible sweaters that optionally present either customary appearance or enhanced visibility.
Clothing fabrics may be chosen for any of a myriad of objectives, for example: aesthetics provided by patterns, colors, or textures; heat retention provided by natural and/or synthetic yarns of various densities, weaves, knits and/or processing; weather protection, particularly water and/or wind resistance or repellency, provided by coatings and/or laminates; and comfort provided by drape, contour, and/or breathability.
2. The Prior Art
Reversible clothing is constructed from fabrics or combinations of fabrics that may strive to achieve differing objectives. Such objectives may feature opposing textile layers or sides, which merely are intended to present different designs, but which are provided by textiles that are otherwise alike in physical, particularly mechanical, characteristics. In this case, tailoring of the two layers is relatively simple because of their physical compatibility. Such objectives alternatively may feature opposing layers or sides that are intended to provide either (1) customary appearance and function, or (2) enhanced optical and/or weather resistant features. In this case, tailoring of the two layers may be relatively difficult because of substantial differences in physical, particularly, mechanical characteristics.